1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and apparatus generating an avatar, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus extracting avatar parameters, using an avatar transformation algorithm, from health state information measured from a user and generating an avatar using the extracted parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, results obtained by measuring a patients electrocardiogram signal, ultrasonic signal, body fat rate, and/or body mass index (BMI) have been used to monitor a patient's current health state or estimate future health states. However, since the measurement results are typically only described in terms of technical numerical values or graphs, it is difficult for the general public, who may have no medical knowledge, to understand their current health state, estimate future health states from the measurement results, or use the results in managing their health or disease prevention.
Therefore, recently, methods have been introduced for generating and displaying a user's health state in form of an image using health information measured from a user so that a user may easily check his health state with his natural eye. For the methods of generating a user's health state in form of an image, there exists a method of generating an avatar image based on an obesity degree, using an exercise amount and an ingested calorie amount, as input by a user.
An avatar, an animation character which may behave on behalf of a user in cyber space, for example, is a virtual body representing a user is mainly graphically constructed. The related art avatars are mostly two-dimensional images, but recently three-dimensional (3D) characters have been used, taking advantages of a cubic effect and a reality sense thanks to developments in computer graphic technology. For example, such 3D avatars have been widely used in cyber shopping malls, virtual education, and virtual offices, as well as in a chatting or in on-line gaming.
In the case of monitoring a user's health state, using the related art method as described above, it is difficult for a user who has no medical knowledge to check his health state. Even when using an avatar, a user can only check his level of obesity using only several predetermined avatar images, i.e., there is nothing individually generated for the user.